


New family, New pack, New life

by Kindred



Series: A new world [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mpreg, Peter is Alpha, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles takes the Bite, forget 3b and 4, the sheriff dies, twist to 3a, werewolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the sheriff doesn't make it out a live? What if Peter was alpha again? A why did Lydia hit Scott?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New family, New pack, New life

The alpha attack and the Darach had very one on edge, Scott had enough of seeing his friends hurt he knew that Allison could protect herself and Isaac but Stiles and Lydia they couldn’t stand up against them only the other weeks Stiles was thrown into his locker by one of the Alpha twins and started to rut against him. Now poor Lydia strangled by the Darach and sent to hospital in his mind there was only one way to protect them “It’s for the best.” Allison whispered  
“They won’t forgive me especially Stile…”She turned his head and kissed him gently on the corners of his mouth  
“They may not forgive us now but in time they will.” She whispered, somehow Scott feels like Allison has become the angel and the devil on his shoulder  
“Your right we have to do this.” He said as he stood up from the class room and walked down the hall seeing Stiles holding the twisted metal of his father’s police badge.

Stiles looked up when he heard them walk towards them “They just took Lydia to the hospital.” He said, Scott see Stiles was fighting the urge to break down and cry and what he is about to do will push him over.  
“Good, was she a wake?”  
“No, they had to put an oxygen mask on her.” He said, his voice was starting to crack and Scott knew he had to do it know.  
“Stiles we need to talk.” Scott said, the brown eyed teen looked up “I’m sorry Stiles but with everything that just happen I….we feel it’s best if you stay out of this.” Stiles looked at him with wide eyes  
“W...What?” Gasped “You’re joking? And who is this we?”  
“The pack.”  
“The pack… Oh forgive me Scott but that just leave you and Allison and I wouldn’t count Isaac as part your pack just yet. A pack of two wonderful!” Stiles yelled, Scott felt Allison placed his hand on his shoulder  
“I’m sorry we’re trying to protect you.” Scott told him, the normally hyper teen looked at him with a confused look  
“Trying to protect me? My dad was just kidnapped by some crazy bitch and you just want to push me away. The alpha pack is trying recruit you while they are killing half of Derek’s pack!” Stiles yelled at him, he didn’t care that they were in the school hallway in the middle of the night. With other students and police milling around were starting to look at them  
“Stiles shhh.” Allison said  
“Don’t shhh me Allison last year your insane grandfather tried to beat the living shit out of me and where were you two god knows!” He yelled  
“Look it’s not just you Lydia was hurt as well and we are…”  
“What pushing her away to? You know what Scott I have had enough of this hero complex of yours do want you fucking want. I knew I should have taken Peter’s offer.” He snarled as he walked away from Scott and the huntress alone. 

Month later…

Stiles was blank as he stood there, he doesn’t remember how long he’s been standing there he doesn’t even remember when it got dark all he does know is his father had been thrown into their front garden his throat ripped open. Someone had called the polices when they first heard Stiles let out a broke scream and now he watched as they lifted his father’s lifeless body and placed them in the black body bag as gently as they could before they zipped the bag up, and that was the last time Stiles would see his face. Peter had walked over to Stiles as the back bag was placed on to a gurney and pushed into the back of ambience.

The wolf stood behind the teen and placed his hand on the Stiles shoulder and the boy didn’t flinch as he felt the wolf’s hand touch him. Stiles would have pushed Peter off him and told him back off but all that did happen was Peters turn to filch as he started to leech some pain off him and boy was it a lot of pain. Stiles started to feel numb and he liked the numb feeling he liked at that Peter fucking Hale was leeching his pain away to help him. 

Deputy Jordan Parrish also stood watching as the man he trusted and looked after him when he first arrived to Beacon Hill being taking away by the ambience. He saw a dark haired man walk over to Stiles and placed a hand on his shoulder. He felt something pang in his gut as he watched the man with Stiles before he walked up to them his own eyes red and puffy. He stood in front of Stiles and saw the boy was looking pass him as he could still see his father’s body “ Stiles, I need to asked you some questions.” He stood their trying to talk to Stiles. But the boy didn’t even respond to him he just kept staring at the ground where a pool of blood laid “Stiles are you in there?” Parrish asked  
“I got him Deputy.” Peter told him, he could see the tears in the young Deputy’s eyes as he turned his head to look at him  
“I would like to talk to him as soon as he ready.” He asked, his voice was broken as he tried to talk, it kept cracking and he felt he was going to brake as well  
“Tell you what when you finish work come by the loft I don’t mind what time of night or day.” Peter told him with a weak smile “We all need to talk.” Peter said him as he led the broken teen away to his car.

“Stiles!” Someone yelled his name, but Peter had already helped the blank teen into the front seat and put the seat belt on him before turning to the voice. Lydia stood there watching Peter with worry on his face her hands playing with the hem of her shirt “W…Where are you taking him?” She asked  
“To the loft where he will be safe.” He told her, the red head bite her bottom lip as she moved closer to the car  
“I know what you did to the demon wolf and to the Darach.” Peter looked at her, he was ready for her to shout and yell at him but instead he got “Thank you.” She whispered, Peter eyed her before looking around seeing Scott and the others turn up and lift his lips up into a snarl. Lydia turned around and saw the true alpha looking around and she huffed before looking back at Peter “Drive now I will send them the wrong way.” She told him, this had the wolf raise the eye brow at her “Just look after him.” She whispered as she spun around and marched her way up to Scott before slapping him in the face. “YOU ARSE HOLE HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!” She screamed at him. Peter smirked as he got into the car and drove off. 

Peter and Stiles walked into the loft his hand guiding Stiles into the large open space where the Hale sibling waited. Stiles still hadn’t responded even when Derek came up to him and cupped his cheeks wiping away the blood off the boy’s face “Derek why don’t you help Stiles to the bath room.” Peter asked, the forma alpha nodded to his new alpha as he led Stiles up the stairs. Cora turned her head from her brother and the teen before looking back at her uncle  
“What happen?” She asked her uncle. Peter looked up at the roof as he wondered around the loft listen to Derek turn the shower on and then undress both of them.  
“Darach killed the Sheriff and left him on the front lawn of their home, the poor boy drove home to find him spread eagle and bloody eagle.” Cora winced and paled a bit as Peter spoke again “It seem that Scott and Allison did a self-sacrifice to save their parent but forgot to inform Stiles.” Peter told her, Cora frowned as she moved a little closer to her uncle  
“They kicked him out of the pack, I heard Lydia yell at Scott about it, when she came back from the hospital. Scott had kicked her out as well.” She told him, the alpha wolf hummed and nodded to her  
“Yeeeah it seems both Stiles, Lydia and even the Deputy have a bond it will never grow as a lovers bond but they will stay close brother and sister. They will fight for each other.” He told her as he looked back at her  
“We should leave.” Cora said as she held her arms before feeling dizzy.

Peter caught her by the elbow to help steady her before guided her to the sofa and sat her down before handed her a glass of water that was on the table “Here drink this.” She took a sip of the cold water before handed back to Peter. He placed it on the coffee table before looking back at her “You shouldn’t be moving about so soon you almost died and I want to rebuild our back up, so get strong and fight fit young lady.” He said, she smiled at him weakly as she yawed “And we will leave as soon as the sheriff is laid to rest.” She nodded and laid down “Sleep sweet heart.” He placed as blanket over as her eyes blinking tiredly at him  
“Will Stiles be part of the pack?”  
“He will be part of the family.” He told her as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Derek led Stiles into the bathroom and turned the shower on before turning back at the teen. He watched him for a moment just staring into space before he walked over to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. “My I undress you Stiles?” Derek whispered as he moved his hand to cup his cheeks and then Stiles blinked tiredly at him  
“Do you still love me?” Was the whisper, if it wasn’t for the wolf supernatural hearing Derek would have missed it  
“Of course I do, I know what I did was wrong and I hate myself for putting you though that much pain.” He whispered softly to him  
“Will you make love to me?” Stiles asked, his voice was nothing more than a whisper and it one that could easily brake into a scream or a sob something Derek could handle if that was the case but no Stiles was broken shell  
“Are you sure?” The dark haired wolf asked  
“Almost lost you, I can’t lose you.” He said  
“And you won’t.” Derek started to undressed the teen and then undressed himself and led him into the shower were he gently washed the blood away before he started to make love to him.

Later on after Peter watched Cora dose off to sleep on the sofa he stood up and walked up the spiral stair case. He stood there and watched Derek held Stiles in to some clothes he wasn’t shock to see his nephew dress Stiles in PJ’s, Stiles own PJ’s. “How did help him get clean end up with you having sex with him Derek?” Peter asked as Derek helped Stiles sit down on his bed and kissed his forehead  
“I am trying to comfort my mate.”  
“You should have thought of that before sleeping with the bitch who killed his father.” Derek growled at him and then both wolves were snarling at each other  
“I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING… SHE DRUGGED ME!” Derek yelled, Peter smirked  
“At least your truthful…I need you to go to Stiles home and pack some things for him, we will be leaving Beacon Hill’s once the funeral is over.” He whispers to Derek. The former alpha looked at him before letting out a sigh with a nodded before walking over to Stiles and sitting in front of him  
“Hey I will be gone for a little while okay, Peter is going to look after you.” He whispered when Stiles tuned to look at him Derek cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips “I will be back soon okay.” He then got up and walked away leaving Peter and Stiles on their own.

The alpha wolf looked at the broken boy on his nephew’s bed before walking over to him, he studied him taking every nick and bruises left on him not just by Derek when they both seem to have sex in the shower but by everything else. “Sweet cub I know what pain can do to you. You feel like you lost everything first by Derek’s ‘death’ and then finding out he was a live and shagging the Darach who used a very effective drug on him. Scott turns his back on you and Lydia then your father dies.” Stiles breath hitches as more tears roll down his cheeks “But you’re not alone you have your new pack Stiles, you have Derek back I can smell the mating bond.” He whispered as he takes Stiles hands and rubs his thumbs over the backs of them “Look at me.” Peter whispered softly.

Broken brown eyes looked up at the alpha’s red orbs locking them both in a stare “Stiles do you want the bite?” He asked, there was a long silence and Peter began to wonder if Stiles realised where he was or if he was stuck in his head  
“I want the bite.” Stiles finely answered. Peter smiled as shifts closer to Stiles and pulls his arm up and sniffs long the wrist as he looked into his eyes. The teen just looks back at him as Peter sinks in fangs into the soft pale skin. Stiles winced and lets out a gasp of pain as he felt the alpha’s teen sink in deeper into his arm before he let him go. Peter smiles as he licks the blood of Stiles wrist and helps the teen lays down  
“Shhh my sweet cub my bite won’t kill you.” He smiled at him as he sits with him and watches drop to sleep. He knows Derek will be pissed when he returns to find that Peter has turned his mate.

That is what happen Derek returns he finds Peter sat with Stiles as the teen sleeps. He soon frowns as he walked closer to the bed placing the bags down onto the floor by the book case. His nose sniffs the air around him as he kneels on the bed and pulls Stiles’ arm up seeing the healing bite “Peter!” He snarls loudly waking the teen up. Stiles blinks wearying as he see Derek snarling at Peter for the second time to night  
“I asked him if he wants the bite and he said yes.” Peter told him, Derek lurched himself at his alpha and the two started fighting each other.

The new wolf sat up in bed and looked over at the two fighting or rather rolling on the ground teeth and claws both out. “STOP!” Stiles yelled and just like that the two stopped in mid fight “Derek please I…I wanted the bite, I’m okay.” He whispered as Peter let go of his nephew. Derek pulled himself up to the bed covered in bites and scratches as he looked at the teen “I’m okay.” Stiles whispered again looking up at the brown eyed wolf  
“I’m so sorry Stiles.” Derek tells him as he pulls him onto his lap. Peter stands up and clicks his neck as he watches the pair on the bed  
“Get some rest cub we gave a busy few days ahead of us.” He told him as he walked out the room.

Derek laid Stiles down on the bed and laid down behind him nuzzling his neck sniffing the new wolf that was call to him under the surface of Stiles skin. He knew it was still a good few hours before Stiles would become a real wolf but he could already smell it. The teen turned around and buried his face into the wolf’s chest and let out a sob as Derek warped his arms around him held him close not saying a word but just holding him until both of them fell asleep.

The next day was just as hard as the first night now Stiles is a werewolf he seem to be over sensitive with touch, taste and sound even sight. He laid on the sofa in the dark listening to Scott yell at Peter and Peter yell at Scott from the hallways “YOU COULD HAVE TOLD HIM WHAT YOU WERE PLANNING ON DOING OR DID YOU NOT CARE THAT YOUR BEST FRIEND’S FATHER WAS ONE OF THE KIDNAPPED?” Peter snarled at him  
“Don’t turn this one on me, you took him when he was at his lowest to do god knows what with him!” Scott yelled back, Scott really thought the worst of Peter and it didn’t shock the older alpha in the slightest  
“Oh really, you go in there and tell Stiles how you and Allison perform a ritual of sorts to save Chris and Mellissa’s life and explain how his father was the one who ended up dead and cut open on his front lawn. Explain to him how none of this was your fault!” He growled as he jab a claw into Scott’s chest. Everyone had to hand it to Peter if he wants to protect someone he really goes all out.

Stiles curled up crying on the sofa as the shouting got louder until Parrish stopped by and sent Scott away with a flea in his ear. “Deputy thank you that could have gone on for hours, please come in. Stiles is not feeling too great today so just go slowly with him.”  
“None of us are feeling too good today Peter. I spent half the night trying to stop Lydia from killing Scott and let me tell you that girl has a strong will.” He said rubbing his eyes tiredly, Peter smiled and nodded  
“That is both her and Stiles.” He muttered “Well come on in Jordan why don’t you rest for a moment let me make you a coffee forget you’re a policemen for 5 minutes and then we can talk.” Peter smiled, he knew the Deputy was a supernatural something but what.

The loft door open and Peter walked in guiding Jordan into “Thank you Peter that is nice of you, but I am afraid if I do rest I will fall asleep.” He told him as he rubbed his eyes  
“There is nothing wrong with some rest my boy, you need you rest after what happen.” He told him as they stood there by the sofas “Take a site I will get you something strong.” He smiled as the Deputy walked over to a chair he see Stiles curled up on the sofa.  
“Stiles.” He whispered, the teen open his eyes and looked up at him before jumping of the sofa and warping his arms around the man’s neck “Shhh.” The man whispered as the teen whimpered into his neck. Peter walked out of the kitchen carrying a small try and smiled at the cub’s behaviour  
“Stiles let the man sit down, he’s as tried as you are.” The alpha smiled, the teen pulled away but pulled Parish down onto the sofa with him and curled into his side.  
“Where’s Derek and Cora?” He whispered as he watched the alpha wolf pour coffee for all of them  
“Derek is getting Cora checked out by Deaton, she is still feeling under well.” He said as he watched them.  
“Wait why is your nieces getting check out by the vet?”  
“What a question.” Stiles mumbled as he looked at Peter.

The alpha smiled as he watched them on the sofa and then an idea it him “Jordan do you know that you are sitting with werewolves?” Stiles sat up and looked at Peter with wide fearful eyes  
“W…What are you doing?” Stiles asked, panic was clear in his voice. But the wolf just smiled as he sipped his coffee  
“Werewolves?” Jorden repeated as he looked between Stiles and Peter, he see Peter’s eyes flash red and Stiles eyes flash a deep golden amber “W…What…?” He asked, but he doesn’t pull away from Stiles “Does that mean Lydia is a Psychic?” Peter chuckled and shook his head  
“No she much more dangerous she the whaling woman.” The wolf tells him, Parish looked confused as he looked at Stiles  
“Banshee, Lydia is a banshee.” Parish made an ‘O’ shape with his mouth before looking into coffee  
“You, Stiles and Lydia shard an odd bond. Three people not related by blood but still find themselves making a sibling bond.”  
“Peter don’t confuse him.” Stiles said softly,  
“So here’s what I am offering my bite won’t kill you because you Jorden are a supernatural something and with my bite it will help bring it out.” He grinned, Stiles whimpered at him but Peter just kept looking at Jorden who glared back at the alpha  
“And why would I let you bite me?” He asked  
“I am rebuilding my pack as you can see I have my nephew and niece and I have Stiles I am also pretty sure I have Lydia as part of my pack as well.”  
“So?” Jorden asked “You only want to build you back up and there is nothing else in it?” He asked  
“Think about it this way, being human is not always the best option you will get hurt and you will have a better advantage when it comes for you to become Sheriff.” Stiles breathe hitches in his throat as he looked at his alpha  
“To soon Peter.” Jorden said “I will get back to you on the bite but in the mean time I need to talk to Stiles.”

 

3 years later…  
Sheriff Parrish drove up to the newly built Hale house, he stop the car by a couple of jeeps one he recognises belonging to Stiles which makes him smiled as he see a removal van park and men taking large boxes and objects out and walking back into the house. He step out of the car and walked over to dark haired man who was yelling at the remover men about being careful about the walls “Hello Peter.” He said, the older wolf turned and smiled at the sheriff  
“Jorden how good to see you again.” He said as Jorden returned the smile as they shook hands and hugged (I know hugging so weird) pulling back Jorden looked back at the house whistled  
“I saw builders coming up here but wow this is a beautiful home.” He smiled at the man “But I didn’t think you would be back so soon? Not after the fight at the funeral. ” He told him, the wolf chuckled  
“Thank you, yeah we weren’t planning on back this early but Stiles wanted to be home. As for the fight well for a change we didn’t start it.” He told him as he watched his Nephew walk out with a frown on his face  
“Have you seen Stiles?” He asked his uncle  
“Try the baby’s room.” Peter told him as Derek see Parish  
“Hey Jorden.”  
“Derek.” They gave each other a stiff hug before Derek walked back inside looking for Stiles while Jorden looked back at Peter  
“Baby’s room?” He asked  
“Ah it seem my nephew and my adoptive son have been trying their baby making skill and now Stiles is now in is his 2 month.” Peter grinned proudly. Jorden smirked as he watched Stiles walked out the house with Derek behind  
“Proud granddaddy are we?” he joked that earned him a glare from Peter  
“Don’t call me that whelp just because you carry a gun doesn’t mean I won’t go alpha on you.”


End file.
